


Let’s be kids (fuck this)

by soft_pie



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2001 line y’all, Actually all of them do, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, But also in love, Chenle is kind of an asshole, Coming of Age, Confusing, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin Needs a Hug, It focuses more on Chenle/Jeongin/Beomgyu, I’ll probably add more tags as the story progresses, Jeongin is a suicidal bean, Kinda thriller at the end, Long, M/M, Sad, Slow Burn, Smut, Soz, Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipped Jisung, also they’re are all babies that we need to protect, beomgyu is just baby, but the others are equally important and main characters, dumb kids, fight me, friends - Freeform, ik I’m sorry, its kinda rough but also vanilla at times, jisung is done, loads of other groups and idols, they are ALL main ships, this took me way too long to write but I’m proud, very much so, whipped beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_pie/pseuds/soft_pie
Summary: Where a suicidal—sad teen, a junkie/emo and wannabe bad boy (but is really a total sweetheart) become friends, chaos ensues.ORthe story where a bunch of kids decide that life could kindly fuck off.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something—uhm tell me if it worked lol

Sundays suck. They were lengthy, lethargic days where you question your existence, and that’s exactly what Jeongin was doing. Having an existential crisis while shoving sweet potato chips down his throat. Yeah, SWEET potato chips, he’s different. His boyfriend, Seungmin was downstairs with his mom, probably being the goody two shoes he is. Now trust me, Jeongin loved his boyfriend but there were times where Seungmin was a total kiss up and nowadays their relationship was strained, it just wasn’t what it was.

Though Jeongin had never brought up the conversation of potentially breaking up, he’s definitely thought about it...a lot.These days everything felt heavy, like there was a huge weight on his shoulders though he wasn’t sure why.He felt sadder, things were getting to him more and for some reason, he wanted a friend. Now, pardon you, Jeongin has tons of ‘friends’ but he doesn’t have a best friend, and right then, he wanted one in fact he needed one.

He had started his second year in college and things were not going well, along with his strained relationship to him having failed most assignments. Things had always been hard for Jeongin along with his dad issues and the ticking that always went off in his brain for no known reason, things were tough but they weren’t all bad and anyways Jeongin wants a best friend and maybe this year, just maybe, he’ll find that someone.

Today was the day he started his second year. Was he excited? Eh. He held his boyfriend's hand as they entered through the front gates, there were not many students roaming around, most of them were listening to music or their faces were stuffed deep in a book or both. Jeongin let go of his boyfriend's hand, giving him a small kiss before wandering off to his lecture. His lectures were mostly in the 2nd building so that was good. He let out a breath as he dragged his feet to the hall. 

As he walked something caught his eye, a guy wearing whitewashed jeans, a black bomber jacket, a cigarette hung limply against his lips, his hood covered his face and lavender tips of hair peeked out from underneath. Jeongin wasn’t quite sure why but something about the male who stood not so far from him was intriguing but he brushed the weird curiosity as he walked away.

Must be a new kid.

Jeongin was humming a tune from an advertisement that had played earlier that morning as he shoved tuna sandwiches down his throat. His mother had made it and well...she had tried her best. She was a business woman who was rarely at home and when she was, she was determined to make food for her only son and she tried (key word: tried) but it never worked out quite right, like right now, the tuna had no seasoning and the bread wasn’t toasted enough but Jeongin didn’t have the heart to leave it and disheartened his mom.

He was staring at nothing in particular when a black bomber jacket entered his vision. Jeongin looked up to be met with messy lavender hair, lazy eyes and a grim expression on pale skin holding a pink mochi between his dry lips. Oh, Jeongin came to realize that this was the boy in front of the building he had taken an interest in not too long ago. The boy looked down at him. Jeongin shifted in place uncomfortable with the random glare. Jeongin cleared his throat before he said “yes?”

The boy with lavender hair raised a brow as he took a seat opposite Jeongin before he shoved the mochi into his mouth and put his head down on the table. Jeongin squinted his eyes as he was wondering, what the actual hell?

“Um, excuse me but are you new? Not p-prying or anything but I haven’t seen you around so you must be also are you tired? You probably are. I like your h-hair, it’s pretty, are you a first year or am I wrong? I don’t think I am because you look very-” the boy raised his head from the table with an expressionless look on his face. Jeongin gulped “-young”

The boy sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “You are?” he asked. Jeongin smiled, “I’m Jeongin, a second year” the boy nodded his head before he opened his knapsack and took out a little bag of strawberry mochis and started to slowly pop them into his mouth. Jeongin sat there looking offended at the rude boy but also half amused. The boy who had seemed to forget that Jeongin even existed and was focused on eating looked up again with his head tilted to the side.

“I’m Chenle, first year, nice to meet-” The boy, Chenle said as he took a quick glance over Jeongin which made the other subconsciously wrap his arms around his waist. Chenle’s lips pulled a bit at the ends, “-you” 

Jeongin let out a nervous chuckle as he let his arms loose. “Yeah, same” 

“I sat here because the other tables were full, I hope you don’t mind” Chenle said but it was slurred because of the food he had lodged in. Jeongin looked around, Chenle was right, all the tables, weirdly enough were full. Jeongin turned back to Chenle and smiled. “It’s fine” 

Chenle nodded again before he looked at his pack of mochis and then at Jeongin again. He held it out, “want one?” Jeongin raised a brow before he shrugged and took one the delicious little treats. They sat in silence as they chewed on their food but were interrupted when a hand circled around Jeongin’s waist. Jeongin turned to the side and gave Seungmin a lazy smile. “Hey babe” Seungmin said as he gave Jeongin a peck before he pulled him in again for a full on kiss that soon turned into open-mouthed making out.

Chenle raised a brow with his arms crossed against his chest, tilting his chair upwards, a small smirk on his face as he looked at the couple. Jeongin slowly pushed Seungmin away knowing they had company right at that moment. When they pulled apart, Jeongin gave a shy smile to Chenle who just shrugged. “Chenle, this is my boyfriend, Seungmin, Seungmin this is my...um..acquaintance of a sort” Jeongin let out. Seungmin gave a lopsided smile as his eyes ran over Chenle “nice to meet you” Chenle looked at Seungmin and nodded his head before he said, “yeah” 

They were stuck in awkward silence before Chenle got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked away while the older two stared right at him, but Chenle turned his head back and tilted it to the side, his lavender tips falling into his seemingly emotionless eyes and said “see you later, Jeongin and Jeongin’s boyfriend” before he walked away once again, hands stuffed inside his mochi bag as he stuffed more into his mouth. Seungmin turned to Jeongin who still stared at Chenle. 

“I don’t like him, he seems like bad news and he’s rude,” Seungmin said as his eyes ran over Chenle again who was buying another pack of mochis from the vending machine “-and a little weird” Seungmin scoffed and Jeongin rolled his eyes before he went back to his sandwiches.

Though at that moment, Jeongin knew who his new best friend would be but what he didn't know was what waited from him was pure chaos.


	2. 01 - it is what it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin realizes that his relationship is redeemable and Beomgyu is a simp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated! fina-fucking-lly 
> 
> But this chapter sucks ass and I’m sorry but 3-4 chaps are gonna be slow and after maybe the 5th chapter everything settles so for now it’s short chapters and slow paced shit.

Jeongin groaned as he climbed up the vines that were growing against the wall. His legs were starting to ache but he was almost there. Heaving a huge breath, he threw himself and successfully landed on the balcony.

His left leg felt numb but fuck that. He limped over to the open door and slid in, making sure to make no noise as he walked over to Seungmin who was bent over a book, typical, headphones in, listening to soft pop rock. Jeongin slowly let his arms wrap around Seungmin’s shoulders.

“Oi!” Seungmin shrieked as he turned his head over to glare at Jeongin who just gave him a peck on the cheek before waddling over to his boyfriend’s perfectly clean bed and plonked himself on it much to the others' displeasure.

Seungmin sighed as he removed his headphones and turned to Jeongin. He clicked his tongue before he said, “you made me mess up my essay, I told you not to randomly just hug me from no fucking where, it’s scary, dammit, are you listening to me?” Seungmin huffed as Jeongin started to play with his phone not paying much attention. “You’re an ass” Seungmin supplies and Jeongin nodded, typing something on his phone “thanks, babe”

Seungmin sucked his teeth before going back to work.

After minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a tall boy with silver hair and a dimpled smile. “hey Seungmin, I wanted to-” The boy stopped when he saw a pink haired male stare at him, he smiled once again “hey, you must be Jeongin, I’m Soobin, Seungmin’s neighbor” The guy, Soobin said as he walked over to the bed and held out his hand. Jeongin got up and shook it with a half hearted smile.

“Anyways why are you here?” Seungmin asked as he got up from his chair and sat on his table, letting his headphones hang on his neck. Soobin turned back to Seungmin, “oh right, your mum wants you down” 

“Wait why are you here though?” Seungmin asked as he raised a brow, “came to see your brother” Soobin supplied as Seungmin nodded his head “wait, how can this dude come over to your house in the night, no offense, but I can’t” Jeongin pouted from his place on the bed.

Seungmin smiled as he rubbed his nape, “mum doesn’t think you’re a good influence” Jeongin frowned but nodded anyways. Soobin smiled once again, “I’ll be with your brother then so yeah, nice to meet you Jeongin” Soobin said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Seungmin sighed as he took off his headphones and laid them on the table before walking to the bed and hovered over a pouty Jeongin. “Don’t worry, I think you’re great” Seungmin smiled and Jeongin’s lips twitched at the ends as he looked up into Seungmin’s eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows as Seungmin smashed their lips together. Jeongin sucked on Seungmin’s lower lip as the other opened his mouth, slowly entering his tongue into the kiss.

Lips trailed down skin before Jeongin pulled Seungmin off with a dumb smile on his lips. “Your mum’s probably waiting” Seungmin nodded before pecking Jeongin’s lips once again before hopping off the bed and out the room. Jeongin sunk into the sheets.

These were the times where everything felt easy and peaceful like how things used to be. He loved it. He squeaked as he hid his face in his hands. No matter how many times they made out or even fucked, his face still got red and his body still got hot and that meant that they could still work their relationship out, hopefully.

He picked up his phone as he texted his friend who was in first year, Yuna, they weren’t really friends, more like acquaintances. She was young for her class but she had finished highschool early so she entered University a year earlier. 

To Yuna:  
What do you know about Chenle?

From Yuna:  
The new kid? I don’t think he was there when we were doing our bonuses so he should be older than the rest of us

To Yuna:  
2002?

From Yuna:  
Nopes I think he’s 2001 and he’s got a boyfriend, tho I don’t know who, heard some girls talk about them, and apparently Chenle is a bit rude and weird. Why do you ask?

To Yuna:  
No reason, just met him earlier. Thanks btw byee

From Yuna:  
Mkay bye

Jeongin sighed as he let his phone fall on his chest as he cuddled into the lavender smelling sheets.

Beomgyu sighed as he rolled off his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Ah fuck. His entire body had shut down after seeing the post of his two most favorite people fuck each other with their eyes. His brain was malfunctioning. Soobin and Yeonjun were 3rd years, they were hot and dating. Beomgyu being the fool he is, fell hopelessly in love with two taken boys who loved each other. Does that make sense?

Beomgyu stood no chance with them. They were popular and dare he say it, bad boys. He was hardly anything compared to them, in height, in looks, in studies, in sports and just in life. He was nothing and they wouldn’t want a pile of nothing so he had decided to change in personality and change his style and maybe dye his hair.

Beomgyu huffed as he stared at his phone for a good minute before scrolling down. It was a picture of what he assumed was his classmate and her boyfriend? They looked cute together. Beomgyu lips split into a frown.

_If they can get boyfriends, why the fuck can’t I? If they can get fucked, why the fuck can’t I?_

He sighed for the nth time that day as he cuddled up against one of his plushies that had strayed from his bed as well. He scrolled back up to Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s picture before going to Soobin’s feed.

He scrolled down to his favorite picture of the two in which they had just come out of a what seemed to be a party looking drunk as fuck but they were glowing. Fucking glowing with Yeonjun kissing down Soobin’s neck as Soobin smiled dumbly into the camera.

_Ah fuck. They’re so hot._

Beomgyu didn’t know why this was his favorite picture of the two’s amount less photos together but something about the way Yeonjun’s lips curved up at the end and Soobin’s glazed over eyes were enough to make him thank the gods for letting him live in the same timeline as two gorgeous people like them.

But he was getting of tired of staring at them from the distance, stalking their Instagram and Twitter. He was sick of dying over every picture, every smile and laugh. He wanted to do something. Really, really bad.

_But they’ll probably think I’m a weird creep._

_Fuck this. Fuck it all._

Beomgyu let his phone to his chest with a pout. To be like them or ever get into even a meter radius with them, he had to be around ‘bad boys’ and then hopefully be one.

Ah he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter ---> next thursday
> 
> Stay tuned because this book is just starting and I feel like the first few chapters don’t really give the plot any justice and I’m sorry about that but it’ll get better, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably update every week on Thursday but idk also pls bare with me, probably tons of mistakes but I’m lazy. This story will keep changing points of views but mostly within Beomgyu, Jeongin and Chenle and as for right now we’re seeing it from Jeongin’s and Beomgyu’s POV. Also I enjoy writing this way too much than I should lmao, anywho see ya 💫


End file.
